Green Green
is a character song by Carol Malus Dienheim. Audio Lyrics |-|Kanji = ある日　パパとふたりで語り合ったさ この世に生きるよろこび　そして　悲しみのことを グリーン　グリーン　青空にはことりが歌い グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑がもえる その時　パパがいったさ　ぼくを胸にだき つらく悲しい時にも　ラララ　泣くんじゃないと グリーン　グリーン　青空にはそよ風ふいて グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑がゆれる ある朝　ぼくはめざめて　そして知ったさ この世につらい悲しいことがあるってことを グリーン　グリーン　青空には　雲がはしり グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑がさわぐ あの時パパと　約束したことを守った こぶしをかため　胸をはり　ラララ　ぼくは立ってた グリーン　グリーン　まぶたには　涙あふれ グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑もぬれる その朝　パパは出かけた　遠い旅路へ 二度と　帰ってこないと　ラララ　ぼくにもわかった グリーン　グリーン　青空には　虹がかかり グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑がはえる やがて月日が過ぎゆき　ぼくは知るだろう パパの言ってたことばの　ラララ　ほんとの意味を グリーン　グリーン　青空には　太陽笑い グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑があざやか いつかぼくも子どもと　語りあうだろう この世に生きるよろこび　そして　悲しみのことを グリーン　グリーン　青空には　かすみたなびき グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑がひろがる グリーン　グリーン　青空には　かすみたなびき グリーン　グリーン　丘の上には　ララ　緑がひろがる 緑がひろがる　緑がひろがる　緑がひろがる |-|Romaji = Aru hi papa to futari de katariatta sa Kono yo ni ikiru yorokobi soshite kanashimi no koto wo Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa kotori ga utai Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga moeru Sono toki papa ga itta sa boku wo mune ni daki Tsuraku kanashī toki ni mo rarara naku njanai to Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa soyokaze fuite Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga yureru Aru asa boku wa mezamete soshite shitta sa Kono yo ni tsurai kanashī koto ga aru tte koto wo Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa kumo ga hashiri Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga sawagu Ano toki papa to yakusoku shita koto wo mamotta Kobushi wo katame mune wo hari rarara boku wa tatteta Gurīn gurīn mabuta ni wa namida afure Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori mo nureru Sono asa papa wa dekaketa tōi tabiji e Nidoto kaette konai to rarara boku ni mo wakatta Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa niji ga kakari Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga haeru Yagate tsuki hi ga sugi yuki boku wa shiru darou Papa no itteta kotoba no rarara honto no imi wo Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa taiyō warai Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga azayaka Itsuka boku mo kodomo to katari au darou Kono yo ni ikiru yorokobi soshite kanashimi no koto wo Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa kasumi tanabiki Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga hirogaru Gurīn gurīn aozora ni wa kasumi tanabiki Gurīn gurīn oka no ue ni wa rara midori ga hirogaru Midori ga hirogaru midori ga hirogaru midori ga hirogaru |-|English = One day I was talking with my Papa About the joys and sorrows of living in this world Green Green, little birds sing amidst the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are blooming Holding me close, that was when my Papa told me Not to cry (la la la) even in sad and painful times Green Green, a gentle breeze flows through the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are swaying One day I woke up and understood That there is pain and sadness in this world Green Green, clouds run across the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are rustling I kept the promise I made with Papa I clenched my fists and held my head high (la la la) and I stood firm Green Green, tears stream from under the eyelids Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are wet That morning, Papa left on a journey far away I knew that (la la la) he'd never come back again Green Green, a rainbow hangs in the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are growing As the days turn into years, surely I'll come to understand The true meaning (la la la) of what my Papa told me that day Green Green, the sun smiles in the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are glistening Someday I will also talk with my child About the joys and sorrows of living in this world Green Green, mist lingers in the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are spreading Green Green, mist lingers in the azure sky Green Green, up on the hill (la la) the greens are spreading The greens are spreading, the greens are spreading, the greens are spreading Trivia *This is actually in fact not a character song but instead, a cover of the song, "Green Green" released in 1963 by folk music group, The New Christy Minstrels. *The original song was adapted into Japanese by Hikaru Kataoka, a poet and children's literature author, with completely original lyrics. This version would become hugely popular within Japan, even featuring occasionally in elementary education. Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series